La Fleur Secrète
by Pinkster Lily
Summary: Great. First I learn that I, Isabella Swan, am a werewolf. Then I learn that it's my sole purpose to hunt down vampires, yet another mythical creature. I guess things were going just fine until the Cullen's showed up. Then everything hit the fan. BxE
1. How It All Started

I am reposting this story after it was taken down by the admins. Not really sure what caught their attention, since the last time I updated this was about five years ago, but I will avoid using cuss words in summaries from now on.

Summery: Great. First I learn that I, Isabella Marie Swan, am a werewolf. Then I learn that it's my sole purpose to hunt down vampires, yet another mythical creature. I guess things were going fine until the Cullen's showed up. Then everything hit the fan. BxE

**IMPORTANT**: Bella is only in the middle of her sophomore year at school. The Cullens are not yet in Forks, and Bella has lived in Forks all of her life. Renee lives with Phil in Jacksonville.

La Fleur Secrète

By: Pinkster

Chapter One:

How It All Started

Running at breakneck speed in the middle of a forest in human form was not something most people did after a day at their La Push High School. Saying that they have another form than human wasn't what most people said either. But here I was, running. To what, you may ask? Well, _who_ would be more appropriate. My darling pack leader wanted me to meet him in the forest by his house along with the other two wolves in the pack, Paul and Jared.

It all started nearly a year ago with a fight with Charlie. It was so trivial, too. I was sitting there, drinking a glass of milk with a few chocolate chip cookies, leaning against the tile countertop, when WHAM! Charlie walked in and said, "Bella, are you sure you should be eating cookies for dinner?"

I told you it was stupid. But, nevertheless, I went from zero to hundred in less than a second. I yelled back at him that I could do whatever I pleased, left the snack on the kitchen counter and ran out of the house. Next thing I knew, my clothes were shredded as I was suddenly flying through the air.

At first I couldn't figure out what was going on as I realized that I had _paws_ instead of hands and feet. It was at about that point that I began to freak out.

After that, I heard a voice in my head telling me to calm down, and I eventually met Sam Uley, the lovely black furred wolf that also happened to explain why I was suddenly much larger than I could remember and covered in copper colored hair. I won't go into details—their often much too boring. Basically, he explained that I was the fourth werewolf of this generation's pack, my change brought on by a new coven of vampires that was passing through the area.

He later apologized for not being there right away after my first phase. Apparently, girls aren't really supposed to be wolves, despite the fact that Charlie happened to be an incredibly _direct_ descendant of the first shape-shifter in the Quileute tribe.

You'd think that I'd hate being a giant wolf when I get angry, but it is pretty cool. Okay, I admit, I am just taking it in stride. I mean, seriously? Changing into a werewolf was slightly creepy, but what could I do about it? It happened, and I got over it.

I eventually got up the courage to talk to Charlie with Sam's help. It was rather surprising, he took the news that his daughter changed into a huge wolf when she was upset rather well. If I had my way, Charlie would have never known, but it was Sam that convinced me to tell him. His argument became rather convincing after he started throwing around words like 'grounded' and 'if Charlie finds out you're gone.'

Yeah, apparently if I get grounded, Sam won't A) Be pleased that I miss patrol, and B) Won't let me patrol if I'm grounded. I swear, he has some serious mood swings. He's more of an emotional wreck than Jessica Stanly after Mike broke up with her, and that's saying something.

After the change, I had started to push away my friends? Well those friends included three very persistent teenagers, both a year and a half younger than me and pushy. These teenagers included a very upset Jacob Black, a very annoying Embry Call, and, lastly, a very concerned Quil Ateara. Sam said I wouldn't have to keep shoving them away for long because all three of them had the wolf-gene, but still, a couple months is still a lot to deal with when you consider these boys and the fact that they were my best friends. Sam said that I couldn't tell them about it yet because they still thought that the old Quileute legends were closer to myths than fact, even if the case was the complete opposite.

And if there was one thing that was drilled into my head, it was that pack leader's word is _law._ I couldn't do anything without asking Sam first. It wasn't like it was _completely_ his fault, but it still beyond annoying. It was like have another parent.

Sam had me transfer to La Push High School, which only made Jake, Quil, and Embry notice even more that my behavior wasn't normal for the typical Bella. Jake was starting to worry about me, and was clearly frustrated that Charlie and Billy didn't seem to notice or care, but there was little he could do about it. I also started to hang out with Paul and Jared, even if Paul had anger issues, and I had cut off my long hair so that it was just a few inches above shoulder-length and layered so that I could pass it off as a fashion statement. The truth of me cutting it off was the fact that apparently the length of your hair in your human form correlated with the length of your coat as a wolf. I didn't quite fancy going around looking like an oversized rag doll.

I knew very well that Paul, Jared, and I were thought of as the 'trouble-makers' in school, the ones that were part of Sam's 'Gang.' Our peers thought that we just skipped school most of the time to smoke or something. The reality was that we were usually on patrol if there was a stray vampire or two in the area whose scent we had picked up. I had killed vampires before, as had the rest of the pack. You would be surprised at how often they wander along the Olympic Peninsula, but then again, this was the cloudiest place on the continent. It only made sense.

At that moment, I reached the place where Sam told us to meet. I had been at home starting on my make-up work from yesterday's Math class when Sam had called to tell me of an emergency meeting. I decided that I might as well run—it would be faster than if I was to drive my old truck all the way up to La Push.

I looked at the rest of the pack—all three of them. They were all _huge_, all of them at least six foot seven, though Sam was the tallest of the three because he was the oldest. Jared was a few months older than me and in the year above me—eleventh—while Paul was actually almost two years younger than me at fourteen. It was crazy, but he was actually in the same grade as me, something about starting school early. They all had the same, muscular build and cropped black hair and russet skin.

I was the black sheep of the group. I had inherited my pale, almost albino, skin from my mother and her medium chocolate colored hair and eyes. And as if to add to my already strange appearance, I was only 5'4". Incredibly short for a werewolf, but also incredibly tall for me. Growing up, I was told that I would never be taller than my previous height of four foot nine. You can imagine their shock when I suddenly grew eight inches in roughly two weeks.

Just like them, I was also muscled, though my build was limited by my height, leaving me looking like a was a fitness freak.

Sam turned to me when I arrived at his back yard. "Good, you're here," he grumbled in a deep bass tone that was common among all three of the boys, another thing that was slightly disconcerting, seeing as Paul and Jared were not even eighteen and therefore shouldn't have even had the voice. Though, they were well on their way to looking over twenty. I guess they could say the same thing about me. I hardly looked sixteen anymore, that was for sure.

Sam continued to speak, though this time it was to all of us. "I picked up the scent of four vampires while out on patrol. They've been out near Seattle for a while now, and they are starting to travel north towards us. I'm starting to get concerned. As far as I can tell, there are two males and two females."

"That's a large coven," Jared remarked in surprise. I nodded my head. We usually found vampires in pairs of two, at the most three. Usually mates and possibly one tag-along.

Paul grinned like the crazy idiot he was. I know that sounds harsh, but you try being in that egomaniac's head for hours on end. "Does this mean we get to kill them?" he asked, and I didn't need to be in my wolf form to know that he was hoping Sam would say yes.

Sam glared at him in disapproval. "No, Paul, calm down. I think we should keep an eye on the Reservation. If they come any closer then we will attack. As of now, they are no threat to the tribe."

Paul slumped his shoulders in disappointment as Sam told him that. "But that means Bella will get the first kill," he whined, and I snickered.

"Not my fault that I don't smell like a werewolf Paul. And I'll be sure to save one or two just for you," I said sarcastically. It was true that I didn't really smell like a wolf when I was in my human form. Well, not as much as the guys. Sam didn't know if it was because I was a girl, or just because I was born that way, but it was useful when we were luring in vampires. They could only tell I was a werewolf once they got up close, and by then it would be far too late for them.

We spent the next few hours discussing tactics. Sam said that the group of vampires we were hunting had a habit of coming north during the day and then falling back to Seattle at night. We decided that around seven o'clock, I would start running down along the border while the boys stayed far enough away so that the vampires wouldn't be able to catch the werewolves' scents, but still close enough so that _if_ I got into trouble (and that was a big if) the boys would be able to assist me. If they were human drinkers, we would know right away by their eye color, but if they didn't kill humans, then we might spare them. There were legends about how the previous pack leader, Ephraim Black (also Jake's great-grandfather), made a treaty with the Cullen clan. It was said that their eyes were golden, and the leader, Carlisle, said that he and his coven drank from animals instead. Honestly, I thought that the idea of a vampire drinking from an animal was about as likely as Paul suddenly being able to control his temper (and trust me—that will never happen). But that didn't matter now—if those vampires even existed, then they had been long gone for at least six decades. And it was highly unlikely that they would ever come back.

The sky was starting to get dark as we walked back into Sam's house. Emily (his fiancée) was busy in the kitchen, no doubt trying to cook enough food for all four of us to eat. It was unlikely that the boys and I would ever be full. I guess being a werewolf messes with your metabolism, because we were _always_ hungry. I heard Jared's stomach growl in anticipation.

"Food," he drawled out slowly, his eyes widening as he spotted the enormous pile on the table. I had to agree, it looked delicious, especially after not eating for three hours. I was starved, and I watched as Jared reached out a hand to grab one of the hotdogs when Emily slapped his hand with the spatula she was using to stir the vegetables she was sautéing.

"Wait until I'm done, Jared," she scolded as he snapped his hand back to his chest.

"But I'm so _hungry_," he moaned, and I laughed with Sam as Paul agreed fervently with Jared.

"So am I, but you don't see me grabbing food and stuffing it in my mouth before she's finished," I told him.

"Whatever Bella," Jared said. "It's not like you aren't thinking about it. I know you haven't eaten since school got out, and that was at 3:00."

I suddenly jolted back into the present. Oh no, I hadn't left Charlie a note! He was going to kill me! I sped out of Sam's house, yelling my situation over my shoulder to Sam.

"Alright Bella, just be ready to run at seven!" Sam yelled back at me over Paul and Jared's exclamation that there was more food for them.

It took ten more minutes to get to the house, and by then it was about 6:20. Charlie was going to be furious. He always hated when I didn't leave a note to explain where I went. I may have been a werewolf and fully capable of taking care of myself, but I was still sixteen, and barely sixteen at that.

Charlie had been home for at least an hour now, and I could see the kitchen light on as I approached the house. He was no doubt sitting at the table, waiting for me to return. There was no escaping now, as I could see him through the window, which meant that he had already seen me. He looked positively livid. So, with dread forming in my stomach in place of the food I wished I could have had at Emily's, I entered the Lion's Den.

_Please review. I know Charlie seems a little out of character, but it will be explained in the next chapter._


	2. Abnormal

Chapter Two:

Abnormal

People talk about the afterlife and how there is going to be a heaven for all of us, though our personal choices can make it a hell. I, on the other hand, believe that this life is all we have, and therefore we need to make the most of it. I was given a very nice hand, if you think about it.

I was unique. I was the first and _only_ female werewolf, though whether or not you think that to be a good thing is entirely up to you. In my opinion, you should take what you have and do what you can with it. You shouldn't regret something that you had no control over, because where would that put me if I regretted being a werewolf? I'd be an angry werewolf with a grudge against my ancestors for marrying the people they did. What could I do about that now, when the ones that did make the mistake were already gone?

Nothing, that's what.

So what was the point in hating them?

There was no point.

Also, you shouldn't worry about the future. Whatever should happen, will happen. Sure, if you believe that the future isn't set in stone, then think about this: even if your actions could determine the future, how would you know exactly which action is the best one for you?

Oh, that's right, you can't.

So, what did I do as I opened that front door and prepared for the worst?

I didn't panic.

That's right, no worrying.

Because I knew that no amount worrying was going to help me. It would only increase my already elevated stress level and up the possibility of me losing control of my emotions.

And the last thing I wanted was for Charlie to end up like poor Emily, beautiful on one side, but horribly scarred on the other. I couldn't do that to Charlie, and I wouldn't, because I loved him.

He may be angry at me (definitely angry).

He may be worried about me (definitely worried).

And he may be frustrated with me (let's just go with all of the above).

But he was just concerned, I mean, who wouldn't be when their teenage daughter goes out every night to hunt the undead? Whoever didn't worry had a serious need to get their priorities straight.

I marched into that kitchen with those horrible, yet some-what bearable, yellow cupboards and sat down at that table with only three mismatching chairs. "Hey dad, what's up?"

He glared at me for another minute before speaking. His eyes were burning holes through my head as he said, "Where were you?" Still angry, yet calmer that I expected. At least he didn't growl like he did last time.

"Sorry," I offered, and I truly was sorry for causing him another ulcer. "Sam called and told me I had to get to La Push right away, and I forgot to write a note on my way out."

Charlie calmed slightly. "Bella, we've been through this—"

"I know," I said. "But pack leader's word is law, and he said to get to the rez right away. It won't happen again.

Charlie sighed heavily and I looked at the clock. It read 6:26. If I wanted to eat at all tonight, then I had to start eating soon. "Bella, I just wish you weren't out so often. When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?"

I avoided the question like one would the plague. I knew that Charlie would not like the truthful answer. "Dad, have you eaten yet? I'm starved, so if you want anything I can fix you up something…"

"No, I already ate," he said as I stood up and quickly made my way over to the refrigerator where I had left last night's leftovers. Charlie had obviously already had some, the saran wrap was wrinkled and a portion of the breaded fish was missing. I unwrapped the plastic covering and set most of the fish on a plate to rotate in the microwave.

The loud buzzing of the machine was even louder to my sensitive ears, so I moved across the kitchen and into the hall where the irritable noise was somewhat softer, though it was still loud enough to hurt my eardrums. Charlie pursued me into the hall. I was really hoping to maneuver myself so that he wouldn't be able to ask the question that I was dreading more than I had his temper from earlier.

There is a very fine line between dreading and worrying. They sound similar, but put into context, they are completely different. You see, dreading is when you _know_ something is going to come, and you know that there is _no way_ to avoid it, while worrying is when you _think_ something is coming while you carefully make up inefficient plans in your head to escape the thing you're worrying about. However, in the end, the thing you were fretting about has either not happened or is a complete disaster because you tried to avoid it in the first place.

Okay, I'll admit, I _was_ avoiding Charlie now as I tried to go up the stairs as fast as I could while at the same time keeping an eye on Charlie to see how well he was keeping up with my pace. I suppose my walking wasn't quite fast enough, because suddenly I could feel his semi-warm hand on my own burning wrist and stopped as I was finally confronted with the thing I didn't wish to answer.

"Bella, when was the last time you slept a full night?"

I sighed and edged around the question. "Three or four…" I began, hoping that Charlie would finish it with days.

Apparently my hope was in vain. "Three or four what, Bella?"

"…weeks," I mumbled so low that I thought he wouldn't be able to hear me. But again, luck wasn't on my side today.

"Bella, weeks? And when was the last time you went to school for a full day?"

"Ah…I actually don't know…"

"Two months Bella. And do you want to know how I know this? Your school called me. Your grades are okay, but if you keep missing school at the rate you are, then they're not going let you into the eleventh grade." I gaped at him. What? I had missed just as much school as Paul and Jared, and from what I could gleam from their minds, they didn't have this problem. I pointed that out to Charlie, and he sighed heavily. "I guess you missed a couple more classes than they did, Bells."

The microwave dinged to signal that the fish was done and I made my way past my dad and into the kitchen to scarf down the food. I removed the hot plate from the microwave and grabbed a fork. Trying to at least look civil, I gave an apologetic look to Charlie and explained that I hadn't eaten since three in the afternoon. He shook his head and chuckled slightly.

"I swear, Bells, you're going to eat me out of house and home if you keep up this rate. I don't know how you manage to eat all this and stay as thin as you are," he joked, a smile lighting up his face and for a moment, I could see the Charlie that my mother had fallen for back in her high school days. The corners of his eyes crinkled and merriment flashed in the dark brown orbs. They were so expressive, just like my own pair. Only mine were slightly lighter in color.

My mom Renee lived down in Jacksonville with her new husband, Phil. The last time I had seen her was when I was fourteen, for the marriage. Phil was a nice enough, but he was really young. I had been afraid when I first got there that this partnership wouldn't last for long, but once I got to know Phil, I saw the way he looked at Renee. He was truly in love with her, of that I was certain. A part of me wished that someone would look at _me_ like that, like how Sam looked at Emily, but it was a vain hope. My kind rarely found someone that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with, Sam was the exception. He had imprinted on Emily, something that only happens occasionally for werewolves. It would probably never happen again in the pack.

Charlie's expression turned sour as he caught me glancing at the clock again. It was 6:45, and if I wanted to get into position by seven, then I had to start running in about five minutes. It would take me about ten minutes to make it down to the starting point near Seattle in my wolf form, and from there I would start running up the line by the rez in my human form so that if the vampire's happened to actually see me as they got closer they wouldn't be suspicious. Plus my scent smelled more human-like when I wasn't a wolf, so it all worked out.

"Bella," he said seriously, and I jumped. I had completely forgotten that he was there. "You're not going out again tonight, are you?"

I winced and mumbled something incoherent. "What?" he asked looking slightly annoyed, which was not something very common when it comes to Charlie.

I mustered up what courage I could and responded, "Sam wants us out on patrol."

Charlie might as well have been a werewolf for his reaction to my statement was astonishing. His face turned purple and he stuttered. "I don't want you going out again, Isabella," he said once he had recovered enough to form a coherent sentence. I flinched at the use of my full name. Dad only ever used it when he was really upset. "You need a good night's rest."

"After this, I promise," I assured him.

"Bella, you're a horrible liar," Charlie told me.

I bit my lip, trying to put off the conversation. "Dad, there is a lot of work to do. There's only four of us and the nearest we can tell is that another person with the wolf-gene won't be changing for another few months, if not another year. And according to Sam and the council, this area is the most populated with vampires because of the weather."

"I know, Bells. I just wish you had at least an inkling of regard for what this is doing to you. I mean, those bags under your eyes are getting quite pronounced."

"Bags? What bags?" I asked. Last time I had checked…oh…I was half asleep…

Charlie seemed to realize what was going through my head and sighed. "My point, Bella," he began, "is that you need a vacation. I was thinking about sending you to your mother's—"

"Oh, gosh Charlie, I've really got to go," I said, using his first name on purpose.

"See ya!" I called to him, but I was already out of the door and in the forest, almost done stripping and tying my clothes to my leg with a length of string. It was an ingenious idea that Jared had come up with - who knew Jared was actually smart - so that we wouldn't have to worry about having to phase back to our human forms and being uncomfortable with our collective nakedness. I, personally, didn't want to have to see _all that_ at my young and tender age of sixteen, though unfortunately for me, I had already gleamed an absolutely _lovely_ (hear the sarcasm?) view from their minds.

It took almost no time at all to get to the place I was supposed to be in, and I could hear Sam and the others over by their own spot. Sam was telling me to be careful and on my guard. I rolled my eyes to myself and told Sam that I would be fine. The others in the pack knew about my fight with Charlie, seeing as it was still on _my_ mind, but fortunately they didn't say anything.

It was time to get started, and as Sam gave the go-ahead, I transformed back into my human form and slipped on my clothes. As strange as it was to hear all the thoughts of the pack in my head while in my wolf form, it was even weirder to not have them in my head at all. At some point I just became used to it, and not being able to hear them in my mind became abnormal.

I took a deep breath to steady myself and began to jog.


End file.
